


Six in the Morning

by Qpenguin98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, I TOLD YALL IT WAS COMING, I guess I mean ill tag it, Living Together, M/M, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qpenguin98/pseuds/Qpenguin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You okay?" He laughs a little. "Course I am John. It's just that today's the first synchronized day off we've had in a while. And I don't want to waste it." You think about it, and he's right. Every time your magic shop's closed, he's got some DJ gig. And every time he's free, your shop's open. That being said, he usually helps out in the shop, but there's never time for just you two except for the night. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Six in the Morning

Dave always stares at you in the morning. He thinks you don't notice, but you can feel his eyes on you. It wakes you up every day. And every day, you act like you can't tell and eventually go back to sleep. It's a little comforting, knowing he's there. This morning, you do something different, turning to kiss him, buck teeth in the way. His eyes widen with surprise, breath hitching the smallest bit. Grinning, you prop up on an elbow and stare down at him, eyelids drooping with after sleep. "Didn't know you were awake." "You staring at me like that always wakes me up." His cheeks flush red and you laugh, kissing him again. "I was not staring at you. Jeez John, what do you take me for?" "You do it everyday, hun. Don't worry, I like it. Makes me feel comfy." You curl up closer to him, yawning. "Though you could do it a little later than six AM. I'm getting sleep deprivation over here." He smushes your bed head with his chin. "Sorry babe. Old habits die hard." 

You kiss his collarbone, wrapping your arms around his waist. "So go back to bed, dummy. I'm in need of more sleep." He suddenly stands up, holding up a shrieking you in his arms. You're clinging for dear life to him, legs crossed around his. "Nuh uh. The day has begun Old Johnny Old Pal. We gotta get up and be productive." You glare at him and he sighs and hoists you up to a more comfortable position, legs on his hips and arms around his neck. He hands you glasses as he walks to the kitchen. You feel like a little kid again, carried around everywhere, and wow it actually feels pretty nice. "Yo John, I'm gonna make pancakes. You want to get down?" Still half asleep, you shake your head, wrapping tighter around his body. Dave seems to accept the fact that you're not getting down. He gets out the milk and eggs, pouring some flour into a bowl, and mixes everything else together into the sticky gloop. All the while you're humming little songs in his ear, drifting off to sleep again, but still awake enough to keep yourself clung around him.

The pancakes sizzling rouses you. He's wrapped an arm around you, making sure you don't fall back into the griddle. "You want some eggs, Eggs?" "No way, Strudel." "Choking on the sap you dropped with that nickname, John." "Yeah yeah love you too." He finishes making the pancakes and throws them on a plate. Neither of you like syrup, so you both eat them finger food style. He sits on the couch, so you peel off and settle on leaning your head on his shoulder. Dave hands you a pancake and you rip it in half, shoving some of it in front of his mouth. You eat silently, doing stupid cutsey shit like that all the way through. After pancakes, he leans down to kiss you softly, but you are having none of this. He made you get up, so you're making him _kiss_ you. When his lips touch yours, you bite down lightly on his lower lip, licking at the chaps. His mouth drops open a little, so you slide your tongue in further. Past teeth, it's easy to tell he hasn't brushed yet. Dear GOD his tongue tastes awful. You pull your head back sharply, shoving a discarded pancake in your mouth to get the taste out. 

He's cracking up as you finally finish the pancake, relishing at the flavor. "Morning breath mouth, John. I told you it was bad." "Shut up, I knew that. Just like, go brush your teeth." Dave holds his hands up in mock defense, grinning as he walks to the bathroom. You grab a mint from the table and eat it quickly. Hands go on your hip and you strike the worst sexy face you can when he comes back in. He chokes back a laugh as he sits on you. A puff of breath escapes, and he takes the chance to kiss you first, sliding his tongue over your lip, sucking on it, sending shivers up your spine. His fingers card through your hair, making it stick up in places you didn't know it could. He strokes his tongue over your teeth and into your mouth, pulling you closer into a better position. His hips are straddling yours down onto the couch as his mouth trails down to your neck. Oh Christ he's good with his lips, sucking softly at the pulse in your neck. You're turning to putty underneath him, and please just let him move his hips a little lower, fuck please-

 

Dave stops and pecks your lips, standing up, leaving you half hard and red faced on the couch. Goddamn bastard. "Dave, goddammit." "I said productive! This type of productivity is being saved for later." You're getting him back for this tonight, and it will be perfect. "What does productive even mean right now?" "It means you're getting dressed, and so am I, and we are going out and about. You better believe it's gonna be flip dickin' awesome." "It's six thirty in the fucking morning Dave." "Exactly! Now go get dressed, we're wasting time." You sigh, standing up and shuffling slowly to the bedroom. Pulling on jeans and a grey t-shirt, you throw a pillow at Dave when he enters the bedroom. He dodges it easily as he kisses your cheek. You don't look to see what he grabs, deciding to be surprised. Instead you go brush your teeth. He slides in behind you, wrapping his arms around you so your back is pressed to his front. He's got the shades on now, face pressed into your hair. You bend down for water and he bends with you. He does a pretty good job of keeping the same position the whole time. "Dave?" "Mmm?" "You okay?" He laughs a little. "Course I am John. It's just that today's the first synchronized day off we've had in a while. And I don't want to waste it." You think about it, and he's right. Every time your magic shop's closed, he's got some DJ gig. And every time he's free, your shop's open. That being said, he usually helps out in the shop, but there's never time for just you two except for the night. 

You turn as gracefully as is humanly possible in his arms, smiling softly up at him. "Alright Dave. What were you thinking about doing?" He seems relieved you want to do things. A grin graces his lips as his lists off little things; the park, ice cream, food in between, grocery shopping, dinner. "And," he says close to your ear. "A little dessert back in our room, mmm? Sounds good?" You nod, flushing lightly. "Great! Let's go!" He's so fucking excited for this, he's like a little kid. You slip on shoes, grabbing your keys from the table as he practically drags you out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh its done  
> fluffy fluffy diabetes  
> mmmm I enjoyed writing that except for the end  
> my cousin practically shoved this down ky throat like YOU ARE WRITING THEM FLUFF RIGHT NOW YOU OROMISED THEM SOMETHING DIFFERENT  
> so here we go  
> also  
> hilarity in this  
> ¿¿¿¿¿male biology for sex reactions?????  
> ¿¿¿¿¿how do?????


End file.
